


Early Birds

by aceoftwos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: You’re not sure anything will ever quite compare to being the only person on the planet allowed to see Dirk Strider waking up.





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintChocolateLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/gifts).

> okay listen i was gonna write more then i noticed the word count and. i'm a homestuck. what was i supposed to do, _not_ heed the magical homestuck number? <strike>okay also my girlfriend fell asleep and i didn't have anyone to check this for me so i gave up when i got tired and wanted to sleep i'm soooooooorry.</strike>
> 
> this is a lot shorter and a lot less cool than what mint wrote for me but i hope you enjoy it, love!

Mornings have never been your favorite time of the day. You’ve never been one of those people. In fact, you were quietly certain that those people that _did_ were secretly aliens. Or, at the very least, the brainwashed victims of mad scientists.

After all, there’s no way wanting to wake that early in _natural_.

Living in a world post-SBURB, on the newly created Earth C, you hadn’t expected that to change. Why should it? But… that was before you started waking up next to Dirk every day.

In the game, even during the lulls, there was always this need to stay alert. Just in case. There was no time to wake up slowly, to enjoy stretching and shaking muscles back awake. With game-constructed monsters about and quests to finish and entire planets to explore, even if you could’ve stayed in bed, what was the point in sleeping the day away when there was so much to do?

Dirk was never in bed when you woke up anyways. Not like he is today.

It’s… different from when you were in the game. Dirk’s looser, more relaxed. His shades come off when he gets into bed, not just when he’s about to fall asleep. You get to see his eyes, the crinkling at the corner of them that means he’s smiling even if the curve of his lips will lie and call it a smirk. And you learn what his hair feels like, damp from the shower and without its usual gel. A little coarse, surprisingly curly, and undeniably your favorite look on him.

You cherish those evenings together, but you’re not sure anything will ever quite compare to being the only person on the planet allowed to see Dirk Strider waking up. 

> **DIRK**: Why’re you staring Jake? **  
DIRK**: Do I have something on my face?
> 
> **JAKE**: Yeah.

Dirk frowns and reaches up to touch his face, accidentally poking himself in the eye. He winces and rubs at his face.

> **DIRK**: Ow, fuck. Son of a bitching heck.

With a soft smile, you lean up and kiss Dirk’s cheek, laughing when his nose wrinkles up at your morning breath. You move in to kiss him properly and he stops complaining.

> **JAKE**: It was me.

Dirk pulls away, blinking, eyebrows scrunching together.

> **DIRK**: Huh?
> 
> **JAKE**: It was me. I was on your face.

Dirk snorts and grins, another phenomenon almost entirely unique to morning Dirk.

> **DIRK**: Dork.
> 
> **JAKE**: But I’m _your_ dork.
> 
> **DIRK**: Yeah. You are.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. in this house we ignore the epilogues. (not actually but in this case. yes. let dirk be happy and in love goddamnit!) 
> 
> 2\. none of the kids are morning people tbh. people think jane's a morning person but she will absolutely stab you with her giant fork if you attempt to wake her before 10am. and jake's only a morning person in that he likes sleepy early morning cuddles with his boyfriend do not try to get him out of bed it won't end well. 
> 
> 3\. i'm sorry this isn't longer maybe i'll write a little flip side from dirk's pov to make up for it. or the other alpha kids too bc i love jane and roxy and i already have ideas, hehe.


End file.
